Un pari osé
by nanamiss
Summary: Quelques années après la bataille finale, Hermione se voit obligée de travailler en collaboration avec son ancien camarade de classe de Serpentard, toujours aussi arrogant qu'à l'époque. Soutenue par deux de ses collègues, elle décide de relever un défi qui pourrait bien lui apporter une douce vengeance sur le blond.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou, bien que je ne sois pas fan des Dramione ... en voici un (bizarre je sais). Les chapitres sont volontairement courts, je voulais faire un OS à la base. Seulement voilà, une chose en entraînant une autre, je me suis trouvée tiraillée entre trop de contenu et l'envie de poster. Je garde les noms français (parce que j'écris en français), bien que j'ai une préférence pour les originaux, donc ne m'en veuillez pas si un nom original filtre de-ci de-là. Il en va de même pour les coquilles, bien que je relise le texte une bonne trentaine de fois avant de poster, je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une erreur (sorry, sorry). Niveau écriture, j'en suis au chapitre 5 pour le moment. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE I : MIEUX VAUT REGARDER DEVANT SOI**

* * *

 **L** a journée avait particulièrement bien commencé pour Hermione Granger. Occupée à distribuer des prospectus sur le chemin de traverse, elle s'était accordé une pause déjeuner entre collègues avec Abby et Gemma. Ces dernières, langues de plomb au ministère, étaient bien loin de l'être en dehors du travail. C'était d'ailleurs cette particularité qui les avait rapprochés. En effet, difficile de s'entendre avec des collègues quand on ne peut parler boulot… aussi les trois jeunes filles, qui s'étaient avérées être les seules capables d'aligner trois mots n'ayant rien à voir avec le ministère de la magie, s'étaient très vite liées d'amitié.

\- Bon sang je n'arrive pas à croire que vous me fassiez ça… C'est un coup bas vous savez.

\- Voyons Abby, tu ne penses pas en faire un peu trop ?

\- Pas du tout ma chère, je vous maudis !

\- Je crois que Gemma a raison. Abby, je comprends que la situation soit… Tenta Hermione.

\- Tu ne comprends rien du tout, ce n'est pas toi qui utilise les toilettes toutes les cinq minutes, n'arrive pas à dormir ou, mieux, à voir tes pieds ! Coupa Abby, furieuse. Vous pourriez au moins me soutenir…

\- Tout ça pour une malheureuse boisson…

\- Non tout ça pour des amies qui trouvent normal de commander un Whiskey Pur feu et un Rhum groseille, alors que je dois me contenter d'un pauvre jus de citrouille, comme une enfant !

\- Tu es enceinte et si tu t'attendais à un traitement de faveur, c'est hors de question. Par contre, tu pourras nous narguer et boire de l'alcool quand ça sera à notre tour d'attendre un enfant. Trancha Gemma.

L'échange semblait interminable, comme bien souvent depuis qu'Abby était tombée enceinte, il y a six mois de cela. Plus le temps passait et plus la future maman était difficile à supporter. Bien entendu, Hermione ne lui en voulait pas, par contre, elle se serait bien passée de ces foutues hormones, juste bonnes à transformer son amie en furie. Laissant les deux jeunes femmes, qui ne semblaient pas du tout gênées de hausser le ton en pleine rue, à leur dispute, elle entreprit de ranger ses flyers. Ne pas regarder où elle allait n'arrangea pas son affaire, elle ne tarda pas à percuter de plein fouet un passant, se retrouvant sur le séant, au milieu de l'allée, ses papiers éparpillés autour d'elle. Gemma se précipita à son secours, pendant qu'Abby, trop contente de pouvoir se défouler, s'en prenait à l'homme dans lequel elle venait littéralement de rentrer.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, ça va. Merci Gemma. Mes prospectus ont eu un peu moins de chance… Ils sont littéralement fichus.

Se relevant avec difficulté _ bon sang ce qu'elle avait mal au *** _ Hermione préparait mentalement les excuses qu'elle était sur le point de présenter à l'inconnu. Un coup d'œil à la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'elle, lui fit comprendre qu'elle devrait très certainement aussi faire son mea culpa pour l'attitude d'Abby envers le jeune homme. Enfin, il avait du moins l'air jeune vu de dos. D'ailleurs, il ne lui semblait pas étranger. Non, elle devait rêver… Elle ne pouvait pas être malchanceuse à ce point… Par pitié…

\- … et vous ne vous retournez même pas pour voir comment elle va ? C'est tout simplement honteux ! Elle aurait pu être blessée ! Était occupée à crier Abby.

\- Encore une fois, elle n'avait qu'à faire attention, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait me plaindre. Avez-vous la moindre idée du prix de mes vêtements ?

\- Oh merde… chuchota Hermione. Merde, merde, merde.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, confirmant ses craintes. Plus grand que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu et à présent pourvu d'une fine barbe élégamment taillée, l'individu avait conservé son air supérieur, c'était à croire que son faciès ne pouvait tout simplement exprimer autre chose. Quand son regard s'arrêta sur son ancienne « camarade de classe », ses pupilles se rétrécirent et un rictus se forma sur lèvres.

\- Granger, j'aurai du m'en douter. Lança-t-il, ses yeux se posèrent sur les papiers que la brune tenait. A ce que je vois rien n'a changé, toujours obnubilée par ces fichus elfes de maison. C'est pour le moins pathétique. Tu devrais penser à faire quelque chose d'utile, pour une fois, regarder devant toi par exemple.

Sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour et reprit sa route, ignorant royalement, les cris des deux amies d'Hermione.

\- Mais quel goujat. Tonna Abby. Tu le connais ?

\- Nous sommes rentrés à Poudlard la même année.

\- Quelque chose me dit que vous n'étiez pas amis …

\- Ou alors … coupa Gemma, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il est plutôt beau garçon. Un vrai con, mais pas mal… aller avoues-le, il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous et tu as brisé son petit cœur… vilaine.

Alors là, si elle s'était attendue à ça. D'abord choquée par les propos de son amie, Hermione fut, finalement, prise d'un fou rire tel, qu'elle ne put reprendre totalement ses esprits avant d'arriver chez elle. Elle et Malefoy, et puis quoi encore ? Elle préférait encore finir vieille fille gaga de ses chats plutôt que de se laisser toucher par… ce simulacre d'être humain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ! Mon chapitre 5 n'est toujours pas achevé (bouh pas bien *se tape la main*), mais je vous poste tout de même le chapitre 2. Ici, on en apprend un peu sur le passé amoureux d'Hermione. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE II : LE PREMIER AMOUR EST RAREMENT LE BON**

* * *

 _« Aller avoues-le, il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous et tu as brisé son petit cœur… vilaine »_

Dès qu'elle fut rentrée, elle se servit un grand verre d'eau fraîche, gloussant encore, en songeant à l'idée saugrenue de Gemma. Les deux amies n'avaient pas manqué de l'entraîner sur le terrain glissant de sa vie amoureuse.

En effet, à 25 ans, Hermione n'avait jamais réellement été en couple qu'avec un seul homme. Ancien camarade de classe et meilleur ami, Ron avait su faire chavirer le cœur de l'adolescente. Ils s'étaient déclaré leur flamme à la fin de la guerre et avaient passé quelques belles années ensemble. Mais il manquait l'étincelle. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, Hermione devait admettre que la tension de l'année qui avait précédé la chute de Voldemort et la proximité qu'engendrait le fait de vivre au même endroit que le garçon, avaient beaucoup joué sur ce qu'elle avait pris pour de l'amour. Il s'agissait d'amour d'ailleurs, en quelques sortes, un amour innocent, d'adolescent. Les deux jeunes gens étaient restés ensemble jusqu'à l'âge de 22 ans. Mais pourquoi cela a-t-il duré tant de temps, alors qu'elle savait que l'homme avec lequel elle partageait sa vie ne la contentait pas ?

La peur de l'échec. Toute sa vie, Hermione avait toujours tout voulu réussir. A l'image de ses études, sa vie de couple se devait donc, elle aussi, d'être parfaite. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, Ron avait beau faire tous les efforts possibles et imaginables pour elle, il ne semblait jamais réellement la comprendre. Aussi se sentait-elle frustrée, elle aurait voulu que son compagnon réponde à ses attentes, soit là, sente son malaise, sans pour autant avoir besoin de lui expliquer précisément ce qu'il se passait. C'est le jour où elle se rendit compte qu'elle essayait, littéralement, de lui enseigner l'art et la manière de l'aimer comme elle voulait l'être, qu'elle mit fin à leur relation. Elle ne souhaitait pas un homme formaté pour être attentionné, mais quelqu'un qui la comblerait pleinement, instinctivement. Quand bien même cet idéal paraisse utopique.

Ce jour-là, elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à voir Ron sourire et la prendre dans ses bras. Lui aussi ne savait plus comment gérer tout ça, mais n'avait pas trouvé le courage de lui avouer, par peur de briser leur amitié, à laquelle tous deux semblaient tenir. Depuis, la vie l'avait peu à peu éloignée du roux, de Harry aussi d'ailleurs, mais ils continuaient à se voir à l'occasion et à s'envoyer des lettres régulièrement. Ron était professeur à Poudlard et, si Harry était Auror, il leur était rare de se croiser au ministère.

Hermione s'arracha à ses souvenirs nostalgiques, elle adorait ses amis, ils lui manquaient énormément. Mais elle se devait d'aller de l'avant chacun avait sa vie maintenant, ça s'appelait grandir.

* * *

 **Voilà ... ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est déjà ça. Si Drago vous manque, ne vous inquiétez pas, il fera une petite apparition dans le chapitre suivant.**

 **Swangranger : Ah la scène culte du rêve ... difficile de passer à côté !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou, encore un petit chapitre ! Si vous les trouvez trop courts, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Cependant, si je fais des chapitres plus longs, je me devrais d'espacer un peu plus les publications. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE III : PETITE SAUTERIE AU MINISTERE**

* * *

Deux mois plus tard, les trois amies s'étaient retrouvées chez Hermione pour le thé, bien décidées à se rendre ensemble, à la soirée de noël organisée par le ministère.

\- Ta robe est magnifique Hermione, le violet te va bien au teint… je suis jalouse. Complimenta Gemma.

\- Jalouse ? Tu as l'air d'une sirène.

\- Arrêtez toutes les deux… la femme enceinte, alias le bibendum, est la seule à pouvoir se plaindre ce soir. Je me demande même pourquoi j'ai pris la peine de venir. Tonna Abby

\- Parce tu nous aimes. Sourirent les deux amies.

La salle de réception était remplie de décorations de noël enchantées sur le thème de la glace. C'était tout simplement magnifique et Hermione aurait volontiers apprécié le décor si elle ne venait pas d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle avait en effet été informée de l'arrivée d'un nouveau « conseiller » au ministère, qu'elle devrait accueillir et avec lequel elle allait travailler sur certains vieux dossiers, sans pour autant lui en révéler trop à leur propos. Si la tâche semblait plutôt contraignante, elle ne constituait pourtant pas la raison de l'énervement de la jeune femme. Le vrai problème était l'identité dudit conseiller. Il se tenait devant elle, un sourire narquois étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

\- J'ai « hâte » de voir ce que tu vaux Granger. Pas grand-chose, si mes souvenirs sont justes. N'es-tu toujours bonne à rien d'autre qu'à plonger ton nez dans des livres poussiéreux ? Il marqua une courte pause, détaillant la jeune femme des pieds à la tête. Dommage, tu pourrais presque être agréable, presque. Et il s'éloigna, laissant en plan une Hermione rouge de colère.

Gemma, qui avait tout entendu, se rapprocha de la jeune fille en fusillant du regard le dos de Malefoy.

\- Il est vraiment insupportable… Commença-t-elle, avant de s'interrompre, manifestement en pleine réflexion… Mais sa dernière phrase m'a donné une petite idée. Abby ! Appela-t-elle, en faisant signe à la future maman. Elle ne continua à parler que lorsque leur amie se fût assez approchée. Hermione, tu veux te venger ?

\- Je ne suis pas adepte de vengeance, mais, je t'avoue qu'en l'occurrence, je suis fortement tentée.

\- Il te trouve à son goût …

\- Ça... n'est pas… ce que j'ai entendu. C'est même le contraire. D'ailleurs en quoi ça devrait m'atteindre ? Bredouilla Hermione, son teint se réchauffant un peu plus à chaque mot.

\- En rien, mais ça pourrait servir. Tu nous disais la dernière fois, qu'il aimait bien humilier les autres, pourquoi ne te moquerais-tu pas de lui, toi aussi. Ça lui ferait les pieds.

\- Gemma, de quoi tu parles ?

\- Je te parle… Elle remit le châle de son amie en place et lui pinça les joues. Je te parle de la plus humiliante des revanches. Je te parle de le séduire pour mieux le jeter. Il ne mérite que ça !


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE IV : ON FAIT UN PARI ?**

* * *

 _« Je te parle de la plus humiliante des revanches. Je te parle de le séduire pour mieux le jeter. Il ne mérite que ça ! »_

\- Gemma ! Tu n'y penses pas ! Je ne pourrais pas, ce n'est pas mon genre et ça ne marchera jamais !

Ses deux amies se regardèrent et Hermione eut la sale impression qu'elles se concertaient silencieusement. Ce fût Abby qui reprit la parole.

\- Et si nous faisions un pari ? Si tu n'arrives pas à le séduire, nous nous engageons à t'offrir un diner et à prendre toutes les missions sur lesquelles il travaillera avec nous.

\- Et si tu arrives à le séduire, continua Gemma, nous t'aiderons à distribuer tes flyers pour les droits des elfes de maison, tous les weekend, pendant trois mois. Dans tous les cas tu es gagnante.

\- Les filles, vous êtes complètement folles. C'est hors de question. Décida Hermione.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, elle voulut s'isoler dans un couloir et entendit des voix. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à se trouver une autre cachette quand son nom lui vint aux oreilles.

\- Une empotée cette Granger, je me demande bien ce qu'elle fait au ministère. Elle ferait mieux de postuler chez Fleury & Bott. Quand je pense que je vais devoir m'entretenir avec elle…

Excédée, elle fit irruption dans la salle de réception, chercha ses amies des yeux et les rejoignit d'un pas décidé.

\- Les filles, à propos de cette histoire de pari… J'accepte ! Quand j'en aurai finis avec lui, il n'aura que ses yeux pour pleurer ! Sale vermine !

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension et hochèrent la tête. Après tout, peu importe la raison, Hermione allait se lâcher… ce qui promettait un beau spectacle. Leur amie repartie dans la direction de laquelle elle venait, sans plus de cérémonie.

La brune déboula dans le couloir et le trouva seul, sans plus réfléchir, elle le prit par surprise et le plaqua contre le mur, rapprochant dangereusement son corps de celui du blond.

Drago n'eut même pas le temps de saisir sa baguette, il posa les yeux sur les mains qui lui plaquaient les bras contre le mur et fut surpris de constater qu'elles appartenaient à une femme. Sentant cette dernière se rapprocher un peu trop de lui, il glissa son regard vers le visage de la sauvageonne. Le choc fut tel qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Granger ? Comment cette peste pouvait-elle oser ? Il n'eût pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'elle s'approchait encore plus de lui. Par Merlin ! Le jeune homme utilisa toute sa concentration pour rester de marbre. Elle glissa ses mains sur son torse et s'exprima d'une voix qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu auparavant, s'était presque un murmure. Le son de sa voix, si léger, l'obligea à pencher le visage vers elle pour réussir à l'entendre.

\- Écoute Drago, je sais bien que nous n'étions pas très amis à Poudlard. Mais les temps ont changés, nous avons grandi. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai changé. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et diminua à nouveau le niveau sonore de sa voix, il dut encore plus tendre l'oreille. Je ne voudrais pas que le passé se mette en travers de notre route, j'aimerais faire la paix avec toi. C'est dans notre intérêt.

A ces mots, elle leva doucement les yeux vers lui. Il s'était tant rapproché pour l'entendre, que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle retira ses mains de son torse, recula doucement et parti d'une démarche plus chaloupée que celle qu'elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser. Le laissant seul et quelque peu décontenancé. Il rêvait ou Granger venait de lui faire du charme ? Et… Bon sang ! Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom ?

Le jeune homme ne savait cependant pas ce qui le choquait le plus : qu'elle lui ait fait du rentre dedans ou qu'il ait aimé ça ?

* * *

 **Coucou,**

 **Bon Granger est sur sa lancée, mais moi un peu moins, j'ai dernièrement beaucoup été prise par la traduction d'une fic, principalement pour la simple et bonne raison que je coince sur une scène du chapitre 5 (dur dur, je sais ce que je veux écrire mais n'arrive pas à l'amener ...) bref j'essaie de trouver une solution au plus vite. Mais vous en pensez quoi ? Je ne vois pas Hermione comme une femme qui se laisse faire, alors, il me paraissait logique qu'elle "prenne le taureau par les cornes" si je puis dire.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE V : NUIT TROUBLANTE**

* * *

 _Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, c'est ce qui avait fini par le rendre fou. Ces tétons qui tendaient le tissu constituaient une provocation qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Il avait donc conduit la jeune femme dans la première salle de réunion vide, dès que l'occasion s'était présentée. Après avoir verrouillé et insonorisé la pièce magiquement, il s'était jeté sur elle, sans plus de cérémonie. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il en avait envie. Dans sa fougue, il déchira littéralement le chemisier de la brune, qui émit un petit cri surpris. Tout ce tissu le mettait hors de lui, il voulait de la peau. Sentir sa chaleur sous lui, retracer chacune de ses courbes du bout de sa langue, mais ces fichus boutons s'étaient mis sur son chemin. Il déplaça les derniers lambeaux du vêtement, retira les siens et pris sa conquête dans ses bras._

 _Savourant le contact de sa peau contre son torse, il captura les lèvres de sa victime, les effleurant d'abord doucement, avant de rendre son baiser plus avide. Il gémit quand elle se plaqua contre lui, entrouvrant ses lèvres pour laisser sa langue venir caresser la sienne. Ils se dégustèrent l'un l'autre, impatients… et sa bouche descendit dans le cou de son amante, il lécha la peau douce et enfla un peu plus lorsqu'il la sentait frémir. Il ne tarda pas à l'installer sur la table vide. Après avoir achevé de la déshabiller, il s'allongea au-dessus d'elle et commença alors à l'explorer, voulant goûter chaque partie de son corps. D'abord la bouche, ensuite le cou. Il longea la clavicule et s'attaqua délicatement à son sein gauche, traçant des cercles autour de ce dernier, se rapprochant de plus en plus du téton durcit qu'il finit par mordiller, arrachant un gémissement à sa partenaire. Lentement, sa langue descendit le long de son ventre…_

\- Granger ! Cria-t-il en se réveillant en nage, au milieu de draps moites.

Voilà trois mois que Drago Malefoy travaillait avec ELLE et sa patience commençait doucement, mais surement à atteindre ses limites. Ce qu'il avait d'abord prit pour une fausse idée c'était avéré vrai : elle le draguait impunément et sans aucune raison apparente. Alors, forcément, elle avait fini par attirer son attention… Pourquoi diable agissait-elle de la sorte ?

Le comportement d'Hermione le rendait dingue, au sens propre du terme. Il fallait bien ça pour expliquer les rêves érotiques à répétition qu'il faisait tous peuplés de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Le summum avait été atteint la veille, quand, las de devoir décliner les invitations de la jeune femme, il avait enfin daigné « prendre un verre » avec elle après le travail. Se persuadant qu'il faisait ça pour se prouver qu'à la lumière du jour, elle n'avait absolument rien d'intéressant. Non seulement l'expérience avait été déroutante, mais elle l'avait aussi mené dans plus d'un terrain inconnu.

* * *

 **Coucou,**

 **J'ai enfin réussi à résoudre mon dilemme, malheureusement, cela me laissait le choix entre déplacer cette scène ou faire un chapitre extra court. J'ai donc décidé de choisir la deuxième option, mais de vous le poster rapidement ! Et le voilà ! Alors ? Que pensez-vous des songes de Drago ? C'est un petit coquinoux n'est-ce pas ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE VI : CAS DE CONSCIENCE**

* * *

\- Hermione, on commence à se dire que tu vas nous lâcher sur ce coup. Ça fait quand même un certain temps que tu le « travailles au corps ». Ne vas pas me dire que tu y as utilisé ton potentiel séduction à son maximum, je n'y crois pas un instant.

\- Je ne sais pas Gemma. Je cherche à le faire tourner en bourrique, pas à ce qu'il me saute dessus et m'arrache mes vêtements. Je voulais me venger au début, mais …

\- Que se passe-t-il Hermione ? Ne me dis pas que tu te dégonfles ?

\- Non ! Je mets un point d'honneur à tenir parole. C'est juste que…

\- Hermione ? Quel est le problème ?

\- Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme et tu le sais bien. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de jouer avec les hommes. Le souci …

\- Bon tu vas te décider à me dire une bonne fois pour toute ce qui te tracasse ? Accouche !

La brune ne répondit pas tout de suite, la conversation prenait une direction, pour le moins désagréable. C'était le moment de distraire son amie.

\- Oh en parlant d'accoucher tu as reçu la photo d'Abby ? Son fils est adorable… Mais la pauvre semble totalement épuisée.

\- Oui, à l'entendre, Aaron est possédé. Mais Julian prend son rôle de père très au sérieux, elle a vraiment trouvé la perle rare.

\- Sans aucun doute. D'un autre côté, si Julian a réussi à la supporter durant sa grossesse, il arrivera certainement à s'occuper d'un nourrisson démoniaque. Hermione riait aux éclats, osant à peine imaginer ce que le pauvre homme avait dû vivre, déjà que la jeune femme n'avait pas été des plus tendre avec ses amies… elle avait certainement mené une vie infernale à son mari.

\- Oui, une vraie perle comme je te le disais. Mais, Hermione, arrêtes un peu d'essayer de changer de sujet. Tu me connais. Je ne vais pas te lâcher avant que tu ne m'ais enfin répondu.

\- Gemma, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler outre mesure. Je joue avec lui, il est logique que j'ai mauvaise conscience non ?

\- Ah sainte Hermione ! Non cela n'est pas logique. Premièrement, tu ne peux pas avoir de cas de conscience, vu qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Quand tu auras brisé son petit cœur, alors oui, là tu pourras geindre et trouver que tu es une mauvaise personne. Auquel cas je te rappellerai tous les sales tours qu'il t'a fait dont tu m'as parlé. Deuxièmement, ne m'as-tu pas affirmé qu'il n'est qu'un séducteur sans cervelle ? Ce sont tes mots et, d'après les rumeurs, c'est tout à fait vrai. Tu ne te venges donc pas que pour toi. Mais aussi pour toutes les femmes dont il a fait ses victimes. Enfin, je ne te crois pas, je te connais il y a quelque chose d'autre.

\- Gemma, je t'assure que non, c'est juste de la culpabilité. Je n'aime pas jouer avec les gens…

\- Bon, tu sais quoi, on va dire que je te crois. Bien que ça ne soit pas le cas. Mais ne te dégonfle pas !

Les amies finirent leurs thés tout en bavardant de divers sujet, mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs. Son amie avait raison, elle ne se sentait pas coupable de faire du rentre dedans à Malefoy. Enfin, pas complètement. Non. Ce dont elle se sentait coupable, c'était de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, alors qu'il avait enfin accepté de prendre un verre avec elle. Car pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle avait profité sincèrement de la compagnie de Drago. Et elle n'était pas du genre à piéger les personnes qu'elle appréciait, même un peu.

FLASHBACK PART1

La journée avait été la première ensoleillée de l'année, mais elle avait dû la passer enfermée avec Sa Majesté Malefoy, qui refusait de tomber dans son piège. Elle avait essayé pas mal de techniques de drague, de la plus simple à la plus tordue. Pour se faire, il lui avait fallu : lui lancer des regards en coin, papillonner des yeux, rire à ses mots, l'effleurer dès que possible, multiplier les phrases à double-sens, être bien plus tactile qu'elle ne l'était habituellement, l'inviter plusieurs fois à la retrouver après le travail… Mais rien n'y faisait, il restait stoïque. C'en était frustrant, elle savait pourtant que n'importe quel homme normalement constitué aurait compris le message. Donc soit il l'ignorait royalement, soit il était totalement dépourvu de logique. Mais elle ne laisserait pas tomber.

\- Il fait beau. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air le visage incliné vers le soleil alors qu'ils sortaient du Ministère. Sa peau se réchauffa au contact des rayons, elle sourit, c'était une sensation exquise. Malefoy, nous avons été dans un bureau toute la journée, ne va pas me dire que tu ne veux pas un peu profiter de ce temps.

\- Granger, un peu de soleil et tu reprends tes vieilles habitudes. Fort bien.

\- Tu préfères que je t'appelle par ton nom ? Demanda Hermione, elle avait un instant totalement oublié le jeu qu'elle était censée jouer, trop heureuse de respirer l'air printanier.

\- Je préfère quand tu ne m'appelle pas.

\- Ne fais pas ton rabat joie Drago. Je n'accepterai pas de refus cette fois, on va aller boire un verre ensemble.

* * *

Suite du flashback au prochain chapitre ...


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE VII : UN VERRE OU UN PIQUE-NIQUE ?**

* * *

FLASHBACK PART 2

Elle prit le jeune homme par le bras et le conduisit dans le Londres moldu, bien décidé à remplir un peu mieux sa « mission », qui, pour le moment, s'avérait être un vrai fiasco. Elle allait donc le déstabiliser, il n'était certainement pas un habitué des quartiers moldus. A cette heure, les cafés et pubs étaient pris d'assaut. Elle décida donc de changer de programme, les dirigeant vers le chinatown de la ville, dans lequel elle avait découverts une superbe petite pâtisserie. Elle prit un assemblement de produits, deux boissons et redescendit vers St James Park. Arrivée là-bas, elle s'assit sur la pelouse et tapota le sol à côté d'elle tout en regardant l'homme qui l'avait suivi sans un mot.

\- Si tu penses que je vais m'asseoir par terre…

\- Oh voyons, ne fais pas ton difficile. Tu es venu jusqu'ici, tu peux bien te salir un peu, tes domestiques s'occuperont de tout non ?

\- A t'entendre je devrais me sentir honteux, ça n'est pas le cas.

\- Alors arrêtes de discuter et assieds-toi, tu parais ridicule debout à côté de moi.

\- Je ne suis jamais ridicule. Certainement pas lorsque je me trouve au milieu de moldus. Me faire enlever à peine sorti du travail, pour me retrouver assis dans l'herbe au milieu de moldus. Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ?

\- Tais-toi un peu. Tu verras, ça n'est pas si mal.

La jeune femme pleurait intérieurement de rire, si on lui avait dit, ne serait-ce que le matin même, qu'elle arriverait à accomplir cet exploit, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas cru. Elle avait même du mal à se dire que cette scène était réelle, sur le moment. Avec un grand sourire, elle tendit un bubble tea à la rose et aux perles de litchi froid au blond, ainsi qu'une gaufre en forme de poisson.

\- Essaie ça, j'ai pris mon thé froid favori. Quant à la gaufre, c'est asiatique et particulier.

Le blond goûta d'abord la boisson et sursauta légèrement lorsque les billes explosèrent sur son palais. Il jeta un regard assassin à Hermione, alors que cette dernière riait à gorge déployée. Il croqua ensuite dans la gaufre, son expression finit alors d'achever la jeune femme, que se retrouva plié en quatre dans l'herbe, prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

\- Granger. Je peux savoir ce qui est si drôle ? Essaies-tu de m'empoisonner ou de me dégoûter à vie des moldus ?

Il avait beau la regarder de travers, voir la sorcière dans un tel état d'hilarité le fit presque sourire. Mais que lui arrivait-il bon sang ? Il s'agissait de Granger la Sang de Bourbe acolyte du Balafré et, bien que sa famille se soit rangée du côté de la « lumière » à la fin de la guerre, il avait des principes sur lesquels il ne pouvait pas passer. Il avait beau savoir qu'elle était la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, son éducation, elle, le contraignait à détourner son regard de la sorcière. La jeune femme devait le dégoûter et non pas le réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit, en sueur et excité comme jamais. Par Merlin ! Il n'était pas un animal mais un sorcier de sang-pur et fier de l'être.

Il écouta d'une oreille distraite la sorcière lui expliquer que la gaufre contenait une pâte à base de haricots rouge, alors que son regard fixait son interlocutrice.

\- … c'est très courant de mettre des haricots rouges dans les pâtisseries là-bas, ils en font une pâte légèrement sucrée. Mais on n'en trouve pas qu'au Japon, vois-tu il y en a aussi …

\- Pitié Granger ! Es-tu toujours obligée de donner toutes les informations en ta possession sur absolument chaque sujet ?

La jeune femme rougit légèrement, on lui avait souvent fait cette remarque et Drago le savait bien. S'il la provoquait, peut-être qu'elle s'énerverait et le laisserait en plan, ce qui le tirerait de cette situation.

\- Désolé, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis une mademoiselle je sais tout, j'ai une réputation à tenir.

Elle lui sourit et s'allongea dans l'herbe les yeux fermés pour profiter du soleil. Le plan du sorcier avait lamentable échoué. Il n'avait pas réussi à lui faire piquer une crise, mais en plus de cela, il se trouvait à côté d'elle, avec l'occasion de l'observer sur toutes les coutures sans qu'elle le remarque. Bon sang ! Voilà qui lui promettait une autre « bonne nuit de sommeil ». Il finit son thé frais, car oui, il avait définitivement besoin de se refroidir.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils se levèrent et rejoignirent une rue calme pour transplaner vers leurs lieux de vie respectifs. Hermione rompit alors le silence.

\- C'était agréable.

\- Qui aurait pu croire qu'on pouvait profiter du calme et flâner en ta compagnie ?

La jeune femme se rapprocha lentement de lui, posa sa main sur son bras et vint déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. Il aurait pu se détourner, reculer, mais la proximité de la sorcière l'avait tout simplement figé. Elle s'éloigna et transplana avec un sourire. Il ne se souvint de respirer que quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Idiot ! Imbécile ! Même pas capable d'empêcher une pauvre fille de t'approcher !

Il porta sa main à sa joue et l'essuya frénétiquement, pendant que son rythme cardiaque s'apaisait. Satanée sorcière !

Hermione rentra chez elle le sourire aux lèvres, cette fin de journée s'était plutôt bien déroulée. Son plan semblait enfin fonctionner, il ne l'avait pas repoussé, ni insulté et elle avait bien senti son regard s'attarder sur elle au parc. Plaire à Drago Malefoy représentait un réel défi pour la jeune femme, aussi le fait qu'elle ne le laisse pas indifférent faisait beaucoup de bien à son égo. Elle n'aurait tout de même pas dû l'embrasser, même sur la joue, elle avait juste eu une sorte d'intuition, lui disant que c'était la chose à faire. Après tout, intuition, impulsion, c'était la même chose non ?

FIN DU FLASHBACK

* * *

 **Coucou,**

 **Vous l'aurez certainement remarqué, je tape dans le cliché. Mais ça fait du bien parfois. Alors voilà, sur cette fic, je ferai dans le bon gros cliché. C'est dit, c'est fait !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou,**

 **Ça faisait longtemps ! Pour les besoins du texte j'ai changé ma façon de faire et mis les dialogues en italique. J'espère ainsi, que la lecture sera plus fluide. Sinon promit juré, j'essaie de rendre le prochain chapitre chaud chaud chaud (après tout c'est une fic M, que j'ai commencé pour m'entraîner à cet exercice alors bon… voilà voilà).**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VIII : Insomnie**

* * *

Trois semaines, trois longues semaines depuis cet interlude chez les moldus et il n'avait pas passé une seule nuit tranquille depuis. C'en était trop, il allait craquer ! Avec cette histoire, le sorcier se retrouvait tout simplement incapable de dormir plus de quatre heures par nuit, sans parler de sa frustration, qui lui mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il avait besoin d'une solution. Tout de suite.

C'est à deux heure du matin, cette nuit-là, qu'il craqua. La douche froide ne lui avait été d'absolument aucune aide et il avait besoin d'évacuer son stress. Ce qu'il avait en tête n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire et il la regretterait assurément le lendemain, mais c'était la seule idée qu'il avait. Il s'habilla donc rapidement, un pull gris et un pantalon noir suffiraient et transplana.

Il vérifia l'adresse à plusieurs reprises avant de tambouriner à la porte, bien décidé à ne pas s'arrêter sans avoir eu une réponse. La lumière s'alluma assez rapidement, éclairant le dessous de la porte.

\- _TU AS PLUTÔT INTÉRÊT A OUVRIR CETTE PORTE GRANGER !_

\- _Drago ? Mais tu as vu l'heure ?_

\- _OUVRE CETTE FICHUE PORTE !_

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant une Hermione avec les cheveux en pagaille, vêtue d'un pyjama ridicule aux motifs de chats. Merlin sait qu'il aurait pu se moquer, mais il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de cela, il entra en faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher la sorcière, avança jusqu'au salon, comme s'il était le maître des lieux et s'installa dans un fauteuil. Hermione, le suivi et resta debout près du mur. Après quelques minutes passées à observer la jeune femme, Drago posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis des mois.

\- _Je peux savoir ce qui te prend exactement_ ? Voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, il la coupa. _Et pas de commentaire sur ma présence ici ou encore sur l'heure qu'il est, si quelqu'un gêne le sommeil de l'autre, il ne s'agit certainement pas de moi. Je veux des explications quant à ton comportement de petite allumeuse._

\- _Petite allumeuse ?_

\- _Je ne vois pas d'autre qualificatif._

\- _Mais de quoi tu parl…_

\- _Ça suffit, arrête de me prendre pour un idiot ! Tu me provoques à la soirée de Noël du Ministère, m'appelles par mon prénom, trouves tous les prétextes pour me toucher, me tanne pendant des semaines pour que je prenne un verre avec toi, m'embrasse à la moindre occasion, …_

\- _Je ne t'ai pas embrassé ! C'était sur la joue, les français font ça, la bise tu connais ?_

\- _Je me fiche de ce que font les français ! Bon sang ! Tes lèvres n'avaient rien à faire sur ma personne !_

\- _Drago je …_

\- _Je veux savoir ce qu'il te prend, sans discussion !_

\- _Ok tu veux savoir ? Un pari voilà ce qu'il me prend ! J'ai … Je me suis laissée entraîner dans un pari ridicule._

\- _Je peux savoir en quoi consistait ce … pari ?_

\- _Je devais te séduire, te rendre fou de moi et te jeter._ La sorcière baissa les yeux, légèrement honteuse de sa confession, dans l'attente de l'explosion qui allait venir … cependant, un silence de plomb s'installa. Intriguée, Hermione osa un coup d'œil vers son invité impromptu. L'expression de Drago, impassible, se situait à des lieues de ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Il se contentait de la fixer, elle continua donc après quelques minutes, désireuse de briser la glace. _Drago, ça ne me ressemble pas. Cette idée était terrible et je m'en excuse. Tu peux parfois être un petit con, mais tu as grandi et personne ne mérite ça._ Le monologue s'acheva lorsqu'elle vit le sorcier se lever et s'avancer lentement vers elle, s'arrêtant à chaque pas pour lui demander :

\- _Un pari ? … Me rendre fou ? … Un petit con ?_ … Il était à présent presque collé à elle, tant et si bien que ses derniers mots furent soufflés contre son oreille… _Me jeter ?_ Il recula son visage pour lui faire face. _Pour ce qui est de me rendre fou __ un rictus déforma alors ses lèvres _ _je pense que ma présence ici résume bien la situation. Je suis un con en effet, bien que l'expression ne me plaise guère. Mais me « jeter » semble impossible, il faudrait que tu maîtrises la situation pour cela, sorcière._ Sur ces mots, il fit courir ses doigts le long du bras d'Hermione, s'arrêtant pour jouer avec la bretelle du haut de pyjama de la jeune femme _. Sais-tu que j'ai rêvé de toi, Granger ? Chaque nuit, ses trois dernières semaines._ Ses doigts baladeurs se perdirent dans la tignasse. _Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à tes cheveux, ils sont encore plus sauvage au saut du lit. Comme si … quelqu'un les avait volontairement décoiffés._ De sa main libre, il prit la sorcière par la taille et la poussa contre le mur, collant par la même occasion son corps au sien. _Ça pourrait presque me donner des idées._

\- _D-Drago._ Le souffle court, Hermione tentait en vain de reprendre ses esprits, il y avait bien longtemps qu'un homme ne l'avait pas touché de la sorte. _Que fais-tu ?_ Un léger rire échappa à son interlocuteur, alors qu'il s'approchait de son cou, il passa le bout de sa langue sur la peau découverte et souffla sur le trait de salive qu'il y avait laissé en remontant vers son oreille.

\- _Je te goûte Granger. Après ton comportement de ces derniers mois, tu me dois bien ça non ?_

\- _Je ne t'ai jamais léché le cou._ Elle ne put retenir un gémissement alors que le sorcier mordillait sa mâchoire, progressant peu à peu jusqu'à son menton. Arrivé à destination, il releva légèrement la tête et plongea ses yeux orageux dans les siens.

\- _Tu as raison._ Ses lèvres étaient à présent à un cheveu des siennes. _Si je me souviens bien_ _ la main qu'il avait gardé dans ses boucles désordonnée s'aventura vers son cou_ _se sont tes lèvres qui se sont posées sur moi._


End file.
